Heat exchangers may be utilized to exchange thermal energy, or heat, between a first fluid stream and a second fluid stream while maintaining fluid isolation between the two fluid streams. Often, the first fluid is a readily available fluid, such as water or air, and the second fluid is a heat exchange fluid that flows within a closed loop and is utilized to cool a cooled component. Examples of heat exchange fluids include water, hydrocarbon fluids, fluorocarbon fluids, and/or refrigerants.
In some systems, such as jet engines for aircraft, space may be extremely limited and competing system priorities may dictate the maximum size, the shape, and/or the positioning of heat exchangers. These variables may create trade-offs with other components of the system. Thus, there exists a need for dendritic heat exchangers and/or for methods of utilizing the same.